Types of Powers
There are many types of powers. Here we attempt to classify them, and provide examples. This is useful for the creation of characters, so feel free to peruse and edit it. Animal Powers Anthropods *Insects *Spider *Scorpion Invertebrates *Sponge Mammals *Armadillo *Bat *Cats **Cheetah **General Feline Attributes **Lion **Puma **Tiger *Canine **Dog **Wolf *Horse *Monkey & Ape *Shrew *Squirrel Mythological or Crypto-zoological Non-Specific *General Animal-Like Physiology *Mimic Animals Other Vertebrates *Avian *Crocodile *Dinosaur *Frog *Lizard *Snake *Squid *Toad *Turtle Force Control Absorb & Redirect Energy Affect Reality by Flexing Muscles Affect Biology *Induce Dizziness *Drain Life Force *Ignite Blood *Regress Mutants to Children *Restore Health or Life *Alter Flesh of Others Cosmic Power Energy Emission *Create Energy Plasmoids *Create Force Field *Ebon Energy *Energy Blasts *Eye-beams *Super-Heated Plasma Fundamental Forces *Control Microwaves *Gravity *Electricity **Create Electro-Magnetic Field **Generate Electricity **Manipulate Electricity *Magnetism **Control Magnetism **Create Electro-Magnetic Field **Magnetic Fields Magic *Vampire Powers *Create Zombies *Generate Hexes *Control Mystical Medicine Bag *Shazam!-based *Mystic Arts Meta Powers *Assume Powers of Others *Dampen Powers of Others *Develop Powers to Defeat Single Opponent *Evolve New Powers Otherworldly Forces *Act as Trans-Dimensional Portal *Darkforce *Hellfire *Interact with Darkness Dimension Seismic Energy Shadow Control Sound-Related *Convert Sound into Light *Nullify Sound *Control Sound Omnipotence Time Travel Teleportation *Phase-Morphing *Teleportation via Literal Doors *Teleportation via Moving Roadway Re-structure Reality Radiation-Related *Generate Heat & Light *Generate Radiation *Manipulate Light *Control Radiation Weather Control *Air & Wind Manipulation *All Forms of Weather Control *Freeze Vision *Raise or Lower Temperature *Reduce Tempurature Powers of the Body Body Manipulation *Assimilate New Body Parts *Change Density of Body *Control Adrenaline *Control Bone Growth *Detachable Arms *Grow Stronger via Slugs *Inflate & Bounce Body *Intangibility *Invisibility *Surround Prey with Gelatinous Body *Stretch & Elongate Body *Turn Flesh Invisible *Transmute Body **Envelop Body in Fiery Plasma **Shape-Shifting **Take on Properties of Anything Touched **Turn into Animal, Vegatable, or Mineral **Turn into Any Element **Turn into Any Gas **Turn into Blaxploitation Hero **Turn into Diamond **Turn into Flying Saucer **Turn into Magma **Turn into Metal ***Any Metal ***Iron ***Molten Metal ***Organic Steel **Turn into Sand **Turn into Stone **Turn into Water *Wiggle Ears Body Parts *Adamantium-Enhanced Skull *Arms & Legs **Chi-Enhanced Fist **Claws **Four Arms **Powerful Legs **Right Hand of Doom *Explosive Sweat *Fatal Face *Infinite Storage via Mouth *Mighty Teeth *Prehensile Hair *Skin **Impenetrable Skin **Molten Skin **Malleable skin *Spikes *Wings Superhuman Ability *Acid Sweat *Animate Tattoos *Aquatic Adaptations *Immortality *Open Any Window *Sensory **Echo-location **Enhanced Vision **Heightened Senses **Night Vision **Warp Vision *Super Durability *Super Healing *Super Ingestion *Super Momentum *Super Rotation *Super Scream *Super Speed *Super Strength Powers of the Mind Affect Probability Bring Imaginary Friends to Life Generate Illusions Induce Feelings of Love Intelligence *Cloning/Genetics Genius *Evil Genius *Mechanical Genius *Super Intelligence Multi-Powered Multiple Personalities Omni-Lingualism Precognition Telekinesis Telepathy *Alter Memories *Communicate with Animals *Hive Mind **Influence via Music-Playing *Psycho-Chaff *Project Consciousness *Reading & Infuencing Thoughts *Technopathy Mastery Marksmanship *Archery *Guns *Sports-Themed Weapons *Throwing **Discs Martial Arts *31st Century Karate *Agility *Espionage *Finding Weaknesses *Hunting *Tactical & Weapons Expertise Performance Arts *Acrobatics *Bat-Training *Contortionism *Hypnotism *Illusions *Juggling *Impersonation/Disguise *Puppetry *Rope Mastery *Ventriloquism Object Manipulation Alter Speed of Chemical Reactions Animate Objects Change Color of Objects Control Earth Control Liquids Crystallize Liquids *Creation & Control of Ice Disintegrate Matter Disrupt Any System Elemental Powers *Control Four Elements *Transmute Elements Energize Objects Generate & Control Lava Increase Mass of Objects Interface with Telecommunication Devices Manipulate Molecules Manipulate Water Plant-Based *Control Plants *Make Plants Grow Faster Turn Matter into Stone for One Hour Various Powers over Mirrors Weapons-Based You have a weapon, and it makes you feel stronger. Some are even magic and give you powers. Fuck, make it up. Category:Powers Category:Abilities